The Lion, The Witch and The Locker Room
by Naughty0ttsel
Summary: A play on CS Lewis' The lion the witch and the wardrobe. What happens when 4 friends move to Albuquerque, New Mexico and find something not right with the school. Rated T just in Case


Chapter One: The Day

It was a normal school day for the two couples they had just finished school and because the New York traffic was so bad the couples, as always, decided to walk home. The couples were well known at school mainly because of Justin and Robert the two top footballers for the school. Justin was quite tall with semi long mousy brown hair which never managed to cover his deep blue eyes whilst his friend Robert was about the same height with dark brown hair always in an afro no matter what whilst seeing his girlfriend through brown eyes. Standing next to each guy were their girlfriends Rita and Andrea Rita was always attached to Robert whilst Andrea was held close by Justin. Andrea was a slim yet small girl compared to her boyfriend with long brown hair cascading down which helped show the brown of her eyes meanwhile her best friend and Roberts girlfriend, Rita, was a bit taller and maybe a bit rounder than Andrea but it was never easy to tell but she also had long brown hair with brown eyes to show off her body. At the time the couples were arguing over which ice cram to eat.

"We're having Ben and Jerry's' Cookie Dough flavour ice cream and that's final!" Andrea demanded"Yeah." Rita agreed. Staring at their boyfriends who were looking at each other with a look their girlfriends knew meant something bad, they both nodded and started tickling their other half's in the middle of the street when suddenly they heard a loud bang. The guys stopped and quickly grabbed their girlfriends holding them close when they heard another bang followed by a scream they ran to the corner of the street to see a guy running away with a desert eagle in his hand with someone staggering behind them the murderer took his desert eagle up one more time and fired leaving his victim falling to the ground he may have put up a fight but it was inevitable he would loose as the murderer looked back around he saw the 4 teenagers staring mouths open he made a gesture telling then they would be next as he shot off. The 4 teenagers looked at each other the guys trying to hide all fear even if it wasn't working as they heard the usual sirens blaring as the paramedics and police arrived to the scene. They paramedics ran out to the body lying on the floor whilst the police came to the 4 teenagers now on the floor all of them shaking.

"You guys alright?" An officer asked them the teenagers all simultaneously shook their heads "Would you care to explain?" The officer asked the teenagers looked at each other and tried to string a sentence when eventually Justin managed to"Well we were walking home from school talking when we heard a loud bang we all knew it was close by the volume of the noise and ran to the corner to see a guy running away with a suitcase under his arm whilst holding a pistol, and he had already shot twice at that point then he shot the guy one more time and the guy just gave up and fell to the ground then the murderer guy looked at us and pointed at us mouthing you're next at us." Justin fell silent after that the whole scenario just ran through his head and he did not like it. "You all know that we're going to have to move you to a safer place." The officer told them, they all nodded as they couldn't muster up a sound."C'mon we'll take you to the station and call your parents telling them about what's just happened and what you are doing to have to do. They all nodded again and started to get up. They all got into a second ambulance where they were treated for shock before they entered the police station.

The police station was busy when they entered but the 4 couldn't see much as they were quickly shunned into a room where they each gave their parents cell numbers to the officer and waited for their parents.

"JUSTIN J BROWN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" The four quickly heard all jumping for their lives but not as much as Justin was"Miss please calm down your son is not in any trouble with the police but his life and your own could be in danger, if you could please enter the room I'm sure your son needs a lot of comforting." The officer told Mrs Brown this basically happened for each of the teenagers until all their parents were at the station."Mr and Mrs Brown, Mr and Mrs Allen, Ms Butcher and Miss Klatt your children have just been witnesses of a crime, now in most circumstances we would get a statement of each child then send them home with you however the murderer threatened to kill your children next," all the teenagers parents gasped. "Now this may be a false warning but we cannot be too sure and would not like to risk your children's lives so we have checked our databases and have four houses that you can each move into in Albuquerque, New Mexico we will pay for all the moving costs to move you out their and will sort out all your details for credit cards etc however," The officer paused "We need each person in this room to sign a secrecy act to make sure that none of this is spoken to anyone except for me when we are in New York. All your names will be changed once everyone has signed this and you will have to create new lives for yourselves, I know this will be hard but we would hope that you take your own safety in priority and agree to this." The officer finished everybody in the room nodded and signed the act. "I would like to ask each of you to stand out side and each family will be called in turn to know their new identities this will include names and social security numbers we will create new insurance policies and other important documents to help you whilst you are getting ready to move. We will set the moving day for Friday so you will have one day to pack." The officer told them as the all lined up outside."Mr and Mrs Brown, Justin if you please?" The officer asked as the Brown family stepped inside."Right from now on you will be the Bolton Family Mr Brown you will be known as Jack Bolton Mrs Brown as Amanda Bolton and Justin you will be known as Troy Bolton your social security numbers are here," The officer told them pointing to a sheet of paper "I'm sorry for all this trouble but I hope you understand. This carried on for each of the families when every family learnt that they would now be the Bolton family, Montez family, Danforth family and the Mckessie family Justin was to be called Troy, Robert as Chad, Anita as Taylor and Andrea as Gabriella. The 4 families left the station on their way ready to pack.

Friday came quickly and before Justin knew it he was about to leave New York the 4 families met at JFK airport and greeted each other with their new names trying to get use to the names before the moved to Albuquerque so that no suspicion would be aroused when they arrived. They all boarded their plane and waved goodbye to their old lives in New York.

**A/N Please review so I know whether to carry on or not **


End file.
